


Time To Go Then

by TitaniaSarys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the Avengers need a hug, Ashes, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, F/M, GSW, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to write this, Natasha died a hero, Natasha died an Avenger, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cornered, i'm not even sorry, romanogers - Freeform, task force attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniaSarys/pseuds/TitaniaSarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m afraid it’s too late Tony. They’re already on my tail.” It was all she said before she started moving again, but faster this time. She threw her phone in the nearest bin in one swift movement and Tony saw the two law enforcement officers tailing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Go Then

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because I had a dream and kept thinking about this story. This story focuses on the possible negative outcome for Natasha after the war.

Tony was with Ross when the head of the Task Force received the very call that would be a catastrophic turning point in Tony’s life. The billionaire was actually making a joke about the fact that Everett K. Ross, from the Task Force, had the same last name as Thaddeus Ross, the Head of State that told them about the Sokovia accords. But the phone rang and Everett picked it up, getting away from Stark and speaking quietly. After a few seconds and dry answers, Everett hung up.

“Let me guess: Ross just called Ross. That makes a double-Ross call. Can I give you some kind of nickname to separate you? ‘Cause I’m sure I’ll make some mistakes,” Tony started rambling.

Everett ignored him and walked out of his office, Stark on his heels. The billionaire had been summoned to answer about the whereabouts of his fellow Avengers, especially those that had escaped from their prison. Of course, Tony had no idea where they were. Ross had been very specific: he was looking for Rogers, Barnes, Barton, Maximoff, Wilson, Lang and Romanoff, because yes, Natasha had to answer for her treason. Or that’s what the secretary of State called it anyway. To Tony, Natasha had been doing what she wanted. Although he had insulted her of a double backstabbing agent the last time he saw her, he knew she always acted by instinct and that those Black Widow instincts of hers had saved his life a few times. Like the time when she had single-handedly reprogrammed Rhodey’s suit all those years back.

He wasn’t mad at her anymore for preventing him from doing his job, because he knew that despite her willingness to sign the accords, she had remained neutral. She saw the flaws and the qualities of each side and that prevented her from truly leaning on one or the other. He knew she could take care of herself and, now that months had passed, he regretted arguing with her like he had done. Things were far from being settled with Cap, especially since Steve knew that Barnes had killed Stark’s parents, but at least, not having Cap in the facility avoided an unnecessary blood bath. They shouldn’t have fought in the first place. All that conflict might have been resolved by simply sitting around a table and letting go of pride. Unfortunately, both Cap and Tony were stubborn and jumped quickly into action.

Tony followed Ross as he thought about all that. They stopped at the central command, looking at dozens of different screens and watching the backs of countless people answering phone calls, giving orders and reports, working as any intelligence agency should. Or in this case, the Task Force. After Germany, Ross had been reassigned to New York. And that’s where they were.

One of the workers with a headset turned in his chair to face Everett. “Sir, we have visual on the target.”

“Put it on,” he said, not even sparring Tony a glance. The streets of New York appeared on the biggest screen, alongside some reading and the usual information during ops. Tony was about to ask what the commotion was about when he spotted the target. A red-haired woman in casual civilian clothes was walking through one of the streets.

Everett smiled at Tony and looked at him. “While I’m going to bring Miss Romanoff in, you’ll stay here and won’t do anything until I come back. We will finish this conversation Stark.”

Ross disappeared after a series of orders and Tony couldn’t leave. He kept starring at the screen that displayed Natasha’s whereabouts. She wore one of her usual leather jackets and a pair of simple denim jeans with leather boots rising to the knee. He couldn’t see her guns but he made out the outline of her Widow Bits under her sleeves. Her red hair was as long as before. He couldn’t see her eyes because of the sunglasses she wore and she held a small purse. He hoped she had some kind of weapon in there because what was coming for her wasn’t just a random squad of law enforcement officers.

Tony stood a little to the side where nobody would pay him attention but where he could still see the screens. He grabbed his phone and ordered Friday to find if Natasha had some kind of phone on her. Luckily, he found the number in about two minutes. “Nat, it’s Tony.”

“How did you get that number?” she asked. He didn’t see her flinch on the screen. Her image changed from one camera to the other as they kept monitoring her as she walked.

“That’s not important. Listen, I don’t have much time. I’m stuck in Ross’s office building and he’s coming for you. He’s coming big, like the whole damn cavalry I think.”

“Thanks,” she whispered and he felt she was sincere.

“My hands are tied; I can’t do anything while I’m stuck here. Do you have an escape plan?”

“My Corvette is parked five blocks from here.”

“Then get to it and leave.”

When he looked at the screen, he was surprised to see her looking straight at him, or rather at the camera that captured the images. “I’m afraid it’s too late Tony. They’re already on my tail.” It was all she said before she started moving again, but faster this time. She threw her phone in the nearest bin in one swift movement and Tony saw the two law enforcement officers tailing her.

She didn’t show she knew she was cornered until she reached a square that had been evacuated. She started running but armed men swarmed in from all corners, forming a circle around her. Tony switched on his glasses. “Friday, get me Rogers’ number, the one from the phone he sent me. You have three minutes.” He then found the live footage of the scene on the local news. When he looked back at the screen in the room, there was a television chopper in the air. And now the news was in on it. From what Tony heard, they had already discovered it was Romanoff.

Ross was in the second chopper that appeared. The circle of about thirty armed men wearing helmets and bulletproof jackets stood at a good twenty feet from Natasha. Ross opened the door of the chopper slightly and yelled through a speaker “Natasha Romanoff, you are under arrest for treason against the United Nations and for breaking the Sokovia accords. Surrender now and you will be shown mercy!”

Natasha sniggered and opened her arms wide after taking her sun glasses off and letting them fall to the ground. “I don’t regret helping Rogers just like I don’t regret signing the Sokovia accords in the first place. But the accords themselves are far from being perfect and that’s what caused the Avengers to split apart, the fact that there was no middle ground. And that’s exactly where I’m standing, right in the middle of things. So if you want to arrest me, arrest me! I’m right here!” Her voice was loud enough to be heard by all although the people in the chopper had a little trouble. “But just know that I won’t go down without a fight!” She activated her Widow Bites and they shone in blue, appearing from her sleeve that didn’t cover them entirely. She also pulled her two electric sticks from her purse and stood in a defensive stance.

When Ross spoke next, it was to all the units on the ground, surrounding the Avenger. “All units, your goal is to capture, not kill.” The first round of officers jumped on Natasha. Of course, Tony was still watching and had managed to get a hold of Steve thanks to Friday.

“Steve, listen. I know we’re not on good terms, but I need you to do something. Nat’s in danger.”

Steve hadn’t been watching the news at the time it started displaying the whole situation. But Clint was. He was back at his farm with his family and it’s his daughter Lila that suddenly yelled “Dad! Auntie Nat is on TV!” Clint had then asked Laura to take the kids upstairs. He knew what was about to happen and didn’t want the kids to see it. He had immediately called his fellow Avengers that had escaped with him from the prison. Scott didn’t answer and probably wasn’t anywhere near New York. Sam had been watching the news on his phone somewhere safe in Texas so he was out of reach. Wanda was with Vision in a small cottage in Canada so they couldn’t help either. Even if Clint wanted to go to New York, it would take him hours. Steve was in Brooklyn, hiding. He had hung up on Clint a few seconds before Stark had called. He might not have his shield, but he had his wits and that’s all he ever needed.

Natasha didn’t kill any of the officers she faced and she appreciated the fact that they didn’t try to kill her either. They were armed with tazers and sticks. Of course, they still each had a gun strapped to their leg, but none used it and she wasn’t going to use it either. She had set her Widow Bites and sticks to hurt, maybe knock out but nothing that a good night’s rest wouldn’t heal. Bodies fell around her every time she kicked and punched and electrocuted. She knew where to hit and never missed. She was climbing on the officers, using their own weight against them, throwing them with her thighs as she usually did.

But she knew she was running out of time. She wasn’t a super soldier; she wasn’t a superhero with god-like powers. There was just so much even she couldn’t do against so many adversaries. Either exhaustion would be her downfall, or the sudden swarming of all the officers, or some secret weapon or she would run out of electricity. She was actually looking for a way out. The cameras were still filming every single one of her movements and the news was getting more views than ever. Everyone seemed to be watching the news.

One of the officers in the distance suddenly placed a large gun in the air, the kind that launched grenades and something flew in her direction. Tear gas bomb, she realized and rolled out of the cloud. She had inhaled enough to cry a little but it didn’t stop her from fighting. But no matter how hard she fought and how many officers fell to the ground unconscious, they were slowly gaining on her.

Suddenly a loud roar erupted somewhere on her right and the officers got out of the way, letting an old-fashioned bike drive next to Natasha. Steve quickly jumped off of it and smiled at her. “I wasn’t going to let you have all the fun!”

“You don’t have to do this Rogers…”

“This conflict is partially my fault. Besides, fighting by your side is always fun.”

“You got that right!”

Together, they fought like they used to when they were part of Strike team Delta back at SHIELD before the whole project Insight incident. They didn’t even have to communicate; they knew each other’s movements and tactics by heart. All of their combos came back even if it was a bit different without the shield. They fought for what seemed like hours and during that entire time the world watched.

Steve knew Stark had an extraction plan that wouldn’t compromise him but he needed a couple more minutes. Another tear gas bomb was shot and Natasha rolled out of the way but Steve didn’t manage. Natasha landed among a whole new group of officers and fought them. One of them was a young officer who was probably in his early twenties. She didn’t attack him because he shook and stepped back as if he was afraid of her. After all, she had been pummeling his comrades for who knows how long. But she kicked his tazer out of his hands. He yelped and fell back, landing on the hard stone and pulling the gun on his leg from its holster. Without really looking and trembling in fear he pulled the trigger, the gun pointed in her direction.

The shot echoed through the whole square and everyone stopped fighting for a split second. Steve, who had finally stopped crying because of the gas, turned towards Natasha. She had stepped back during the shot, more of surprise than anything, and violently knocked the young officer out cold. She continued fighting, taking out three more officers before she swayed. Steve was at her side in an instant and caught her as she fell. A red spot appeared on her green shirt, on the abdomen. He felt her back but didn’t feel any blood so the bullet was still inside.

Ross yelled for everyone to not interfere and Steve was barely aware of the officers around him calling for medical. He held Natasha close and she grabbed the edge of his leather brown jacket.

“Listen to me Rogers…” Her words were already slurred and she had trouble keeping her eyes open. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and her breathing became erratic. The bullet had hit something important. She was running out of time.

“Shhh,” he shushed her. “Don’t speak Nat, keep your strength.”

She did something he wasn’t expecting: she pulled him close and kissed him. He responded instinctively, drawing her closer to him but she quickly pulled away, out of breath.

“Listen to me… I’m sorry… for the accords, for my stubbornness, for my feisty personality… for never giving us a shot… I wished I did…” Her hold on his jacket strengthened and she was trembling. He held her closer, his strong arms shielding her from everything around them. Somehow, he couldn’t look anywhere else than her shining green eyes. A streak of blood escaped her lips and ran down her chin. “Keep an eye on the others… We’re strong only if we stand together…”

“Nat…”

She couldn’t tell if he was crying because of the previous gas or because of her state.

“Don’t get all weepy on me now Rogers…” she smiled weakly, still trembling. She started whizzing and her labored breathing was all that could be heard besides the chopper’s noises. “And please… just… remember me okay? As Nat… nothing else…” Her grip on his jacket loosened and her head rolled to the side. With one hand, he cradled her head. “Nothing else…” she repeated in a whisper.

“Nat? Nat! Stay with me!”

“There are worst ways to go, Steve… I was ready to die… since my first mission for the KGB… after all those years… I’ll die… as an Avenger… tell me…” Her trembling intensified and she fought the cold sweep of death, raising her hand that he grabbed, letting go of her head that she struggled to keep up. “Did I… do good? My ledger…”

“You did good Natasha,” Steve smiled and some of his tears fell on her face. “There’s no more red.”

“No more red…” she whispered. She tried to touch his face and her fingers brushed his cheek. “Don’t you… ever blame yourself… for today… Promise me…”

He bit his lips but nodded. “I promise.”

“It’s time to go then…”

She died with a smile on her lips.

As Steve buried his head in the crook of her neck, rocking back and forth while crying his eyes out, a black car appeared out of nowhere and stopped next to him, making the officers jump out of its way. The back door opening on its own and Steve recognized Friday’s voice “Get in!” He clutched Natasha’s body and threw himself on the back seat. The door closed and the Corvette Stingray drove away. Ross ordered a pursuit but they didn’t catch the car. Steve later learned that Tony had managed to crack into Natasha’s car and ordered his AI to take them to safety. The car drove for hours but Tony knew he had been too late. He had seen the images and Steve’s pain when Natasha had let out her last breath. The car took them to a location where Fury was waiting for them along with the others Avengers. It was the first time the team had been reassembled since the accords. Unfortunately, Banner and Thor were still nowhere to be found.

All the Avengers decided Natasha wouldn’t want to rot in a cemetery. They burned her body and agreed to spread her ashes in the sky from the Hellicarier. They first wanted to spread them above Russia but decided instead to do that above the Avengers facility since it’s the place Natasha most considered home.

They all stood near the edge of one of the landing platforms of the Hellicarier three days after her death. A table had been placed there, with her urn and a picture of her that dated a few weeks before the events of Lagos. It was one of the rare pictures on which she was smiling and she already had her long hair at the time. It had been after one of the missions with the new members after Sokovia, when she was leading the team with Steve. One of the happiest periods of her life, Steve remembered. Each person took turn standing next to her picture and giving a small speech. Wanda, Vision, Sam, Rhodey, Hill and Fury didn’t say much but made their words count.

Tony was next. “The first time I met Nat, she kicked Happy’s butt and she truly impressed me. But I never managed to grasp her, she always eluded me. I never understood her fully, nor did I truly realize that I would regret it until now. She always kept a mask of ice, never letting her emotions show. She was very professional; I even insulted her of a triple-impostor once. But I respected her a lot. Well, because she could kick my ass for starters,” some of the people present laughed and smiled through their tears. “But especially because she was always able to get out of any situation with a cool head. She resolved things with her brains only when I jumped straight into the fight. In some other ways, we were very much alike.”

Tony stopped for a moment as if to gather his thoughts and continued on a sadder note. “I was constantly making fun of everyone, joking around and having fun that I never asked her what she had been through. I was so centered on myself that I didn’t get the chance to truly understand her and she never let anything show. Maybe to protect herself but I think she was also protecting all of us by not burdening us with her own problems and trying to keep us all together.” He turned to the urn and placed his hand on it. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask, Nat. I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I’m sorry I never understood and that now it’s too late.”

He didn’t say anything else and Clint took his place. The archer had been surprisingly not crying but they all knew he had no more tears to shed, having cried them all during the three last days. “You all know that the first time I met Nat, I tried to kill her. She was my partner for most of my life and my best friend. I’m not going to tell you what she did for SHIELD or how badass she was because you all know that. She changed me in ways I can’t even comprehend. She wasn’t comfortable around kids yet she made an effort around my children and she was getting better time after time. She loved dancing, especially ballet that she had been taught in Russia but sometimes she needed to unwind on the dance floor on modern music. She saw training as a way to survive and did what she did because she was the only one who could, the only one who would. She remembered every drop of blood she shed.”

He sniffed but held his head high, his hands clasped in front of him. “Her daughter’s name was Rose. She lost her before she was even born when Nat wasn’t even truly an adult. She’s not a big fan of spiders. She was married once. She has a cat named Liho. I will always remember her for all those random little details. Like the game when we counted who had more broken bones. Or her coffee preference. Or how much vodka she was usually able to drink before getting just tipsy. And I know it sounds cheesy, but I don’t think she’ll truly leave us. I’ll miss her like hell. But she did good. And I’ll be forever proud to say that I had the honor to know her and call her my best friend.”

He started to cry again and let Steve take his place. “Natasha, no Nat, has taught me more about myself than years during the war did,” Cap started. “She was the sunlight that made me smile and laugh and blush even most of the times because of her sassiness and boldness. She was a burning flame that shone in the darkest of nights, never giving up and never letting go. She accepted me for who I was and not what they made me. She saw right through me and I think she understood me at times when I couldn’t even understand myself. She was forgiving and accepted my choices. She was probably the most level-headed of all of us.”

He stopped and looked at the urn. “As she bled in my arms, she made me promise not to blame myself. I’ll try to keep this promise because that’s the least I can do for her when she did so much for me. Even as she was dying, she was still thinking about the team, how we were only strong if we stayed together. I think that she was able to see the good in people and saw what really worked.” He whipped a tear and continued. “She wanted to know if she did good. She was a good person right until the end. And she wanted to be remembered as Nat so that’s how I’m going to remember her.” He grabbed the urn and opened it, letting the ashes fall off the Hellicarier and into the sky.

The team reassembled after her death and worked their differences. They managed to get to an agreement with the government when the Avengers were needed. She was remembered by every Avenger and the people that mattered to her. They carved a stone in her honor and placed it in the facility, for everyone to see and remember. It read:

 

_“Nat_

_Natasha Romanoff – Natalia Alianovna Romanova_

_1928 – 2016_

_Black Widow – the bravest and most level-headed Avenger_

_Agent, spy, colleague, partner, friend, you will always be remembered”_


End file.
